


Echo

by Sereny



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereny/pseuds/Sereny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about how Solas feels about Lavellan. Poetic prose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

Solas could taste her sweat on his tongue. He could feel her calloused skin on his fingertips. He could smell her sweet scent on his clothes. She drove him crazy, to the point of dazzled hazes— borne out of his love and passion.

He did not forget the way she kissed. He would always remember her soft, petal-like lips. How she moved like grace and elegance. How he would hold her in his arms like she was paradise.

The echoes of him and her would spill out of Skyhold with his claw marks on the walls. He tore at her skin and let her open up like a flower; his very own crystal grace.

How could he forget the way he touched her? How could he forget her kindness? He told her lies, part-truths, and beautified words so that he could hide from her like smoke and mirrors.

Only she could make him believe. But love flees like the wind howls and reflections of the past held onto him like wildfire, only burning deeper into his very skin.

She was like wisdom in a midst of a storm, but he only held onto scarred memories of the past that slipped through his hands like sand.

She was his only. His vhenan. An entity of beauty and compassion.

He remembers calling out her name and telling her— what they had was real.


End file.
